This is my life!
by Ninja-Naomi
Summary: This story is about sasuke and sakura.Well there children.Mostly hikari who goes trough so many crazy,scary,and basic teenage stuff.Get ready for hikari uchiha everyone!
1. Hikari Uchiha

**This is my new story that I am currently working on This is my new story that I am currently working on. I would really appreciate reviews. And for the people that have read my last story this one is going to be better. I actually have an over creative imagination and this is one of my stories from my imagination. Please review if you can cause it would help me out a lot. Oh and I'll try to update as soon as possible every time. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto though I wish I did, but I own some of these characters.**

* * *

Hikari's view:

Hi I'm Hikari Uchiha, now you may be thinking "you're an Uchiha!". Yes I am, but I am not as cold or rude to people as my dad can be. My dad is most likely the overprotective dad EVER! He always makes sure that if I go somewhere I have to have my big bro or my best friend, nakaya, with me ALL the time. But I still Love him anyway no matter what. As for my friend nakaya, her full name is Nakaya Hyuga-Uzumaki and she is the daughter of uncle naruto and auntie hinata. She's so cool; she's also going to be the leader of the hyuga clan someday! Although her grandfather, lord hiashi hyuga, thinks of her as worthless as auntie hinata when she was her age. But she's not weak or worthless, she's so cool and she's my best friend forever. I've also known her since we were 1 ½ years old. One of my other great friends is Kenji Hyuga-Uzumaki he's so awesome too. He's also a really great friend and pal too. Both of them can keep my super duper secret.

My secret is that I am Rihanna Montana. Of course my family knows to cause my brother has a secret like me. So basically I have two lives which is very hard to do with out everyone knowing. I actually have three, because when you're a ninja on missions sometimes you can't let your enemies know. I just LOVE to sing because I actually get to be someone else with a way different personality and because I can just see how many fans I get. I am actually at the #1 of the billboard chart out of 100 other artist! I also have three CD's out which make so much money not to mention when people download song on their ipods, MP3's, phones, and etc. Although this may sound weird but I don't have an ipod yet, I know just keep on laughing at me. But I shall get one someday, that really means in three years. Just Joking or am I...?! I'm also super duper funny and phuny. Oh ya I forgot to tell you what I look like. I have Green eyes like my mom, black and pink hair (although the pink part looks like highlights), I have sorta tan skin, and I am as straight as a board. Poor Poor me, lol I should tell you about my brothers soon but there not as important as me right now.

Fine I'll tell you, curse you. My big brother, Kyroshi Uchiha, has black eyes like daddy and has spiky hair just like daddy. Except he flattens it every once and a while, but he looks so different like that. He also has all these girls around him ALL the time. But my brother is actually very nice at times, and sometimes he's actually a mush ball. You know the people that are really nice inside but don't let people know it. My little brother, Kiloshi Uchiha, is so very cute, ya he has spiky hair like daddy and big bro but its sorta flat and sorta spiky. He's so nice but the weird part is name almost sounds like Kyroshi's. He also has green eyes like me; see green eyed people so rock! I am also 12 years old with kenji and nakaya. My other friends are Shikaru Nara, Cho Akimichi, Hisutchu Karaka, Inoyara Yamanaka, and also Derafuki Hyuga. All of them are in my friends and we have all known each other since forever. I also forgot to tell you my other good friend. His name is Tyubuki Yakari; he is so cute to me. He has brown hair and blue eyes; he also is so good in taijutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu.

Well my life can be exciting and not exciting; you just really have to be very adventurous and crazy like me, my friends, and my family. Oh no I forgot I need to get out of bed right now and get breakfast, so let the day begin! "Hikari don't make me get up there and get you out of bed." Said my mom, Sakura Uchiha. "Ok mom I am already up, here I come." I said, "Oh my gosh, my little sis actually got up for once.Congrats, But you know your hair looks like a tornado hit it." Said my dumb brother. "Ya ya whatever. You don't looks so good either." I said back to him. I was so right too, some of his hair was spiked and some of it was flat. But he wasn't kidding when he said my hair looked bad, some parts of my hair were up and some of it was just weird. So then I sat down and my mom gave me my breakfast. My dad had just came down with my little bro, " Dad actually pulled me out of bed ,it was so funny" said kiloshi in his very cute 8 year old voice. Me and kiloshi are just 4 years apart where as me and Kyroshi are just 1 year apart. Though because his birthday is earlier than mine he can be 2 years older than me but then when my birthday comes were 1 year apart. I know it's confusing but it's not once you're used to it. So right now he's 13 and he doesn't even have a girlfriend yet. Yet his friend, Genchi Hyuga-Uzumaki who is the oldest son of uncle naruto and auntie hinata, has a girlfriend.

"Hey dad guess what im going to do today?" said Kyroshi "your going to stop being an idiot" I say. "What are you going to do kyroshi?" said daddy "im going to go hang out with Genchi and get my new phone" my older brother said. "ok well what phone are you going to get" daddy said "im going to get the blackberry, cause I can text people faster" kyroshi said. Daddy nodded his head as in saying ok, "what are you going to do Hikari?" daddy asked me. "Im going to go on missions with my team, were going to try and complete 10 'D' ranked missions to day or at least 5."I said. I then looked at the time and I realized I was going to be late for meeting with my team. I then ate my breakfast fast "I have to go get dressed or im going to be late" I said while running up stairs.

I then got dressed in my normal ninja attire which is actually very god for me to run in, that's one of the reasons I like it. I wear a green shirt that, then I put a blue hoodie over that with the Uchiha sign on the back, then I put a jacket over that which is tan(like hinata's jacket after the time skip). Then I put shorts that go to my knees(like Sasukes in the beginning) then I wrap bandages over my legs to my knees. Then I put on my ninja sandals, put my headband around my forehead, and get my weapons and bag together. "Bye mom bye dad, se ya little bro and older bro" I said, and then I literally ran as fast as I could. Then I saw my team up ahead besides my sensei, my team is made up of Kenji, Tyubuki, and Uncle Kakashi-sensei. Thank you lord for letting me be with Tyubuki, like I said he is so cute so its so great that im with him. "Hey tyubuki" I say while a little blush forms on my cheeks "oh hey, what's up Hikari?" he says. "Oh nothing im so excited for this missions were going to have today. Aren't you kenji?" I say "oh ya I am too, im just so mad that Kakashi-sensei is late again" kenji says. "Hey" Kakashi-sensei says while he knows that were all going to yell at him. But this time we decided not to yell because it would waste time from us getting our missions that we want to complete today. "Well lets go get the missions today" he says, "were going to try to complete 10 missions today Kakashi-sensei" Kenji says. "Well that's a good thing then, so when the chuunin exams come you can qualify without a doubt. lets go" Kakashi-sensei says.

So now where seeing uncle naruto in his hokage robe with the hokage hat in which I shall wear someday. Oh ya I also forgot to tell you that my future goal is to be hokage someday, for me having a high IQ im not so smart in remembering stuff a lot. "Since you want 10 missions, here are the 10 im giving you and you can't change them at all. If you cant finish them its ok. Watering a garden, digging up potatoes, planting seeds, cleaning a ballroom, licking envelopes, washing windows, cleaning a restaurant, putting up posters, walking dogs, and putting up these swords on display at the museum. Any questions?" uncle naruto said. None of us aid anything because we were so excited to start the missions. "Ok then. Remember you don't have to finish them all" he said, our team then nodded and left to do the missions.

"I say 2 people go and do 5 missions and the other 2 go and do 5 missions. Because then we can get done with them twice as fast." Said Hikari "That's a good idea Hikari, but I get to chose the 2 that will work with each other." said uncle Kakashi-sensei. Then we al groaned and sighed but then we nodded as saying ok. "Hikari and Kenji will be working together and me and tyubuki will work together. Kenji and Hikari will do the first 5 missions and we will do the other 5."said uncle Kakashi. Kenji and I started our missions which were watering a garden which was really big, digging up potatoes for this family, planting seeds, cleaning this big ballroom for a wedding, and licking a ton of envelopes.

"Were finally done" I said "I can't believe that took 3 hours" he said. "Well at least were done and since we saw kakashi-sensei and tyubuki done 30 minutes ago. We can go and turn in the report for the missions and call it a day." I said "hey Hikari do you want to get some Ichiraku ramen after we turn in the report?" kenji asked me "thanks but I have to get home right away today because my brother got his new phone and I want to go and see it before anyone else.maybe next time though.Oh no im supposed to turn this in right now and were to far away the report turn in office.im not going to be able to see the phone now" I said. "ill turn your report in for you if you want?" kenji asked "really!thanks so much I owe you 2 time now.thanks again kenji." I said while running towards home.

I then got home and took my ninja sandals and bag off.I then saw my brother in his room. "Hey you know I want to see the phone too" I said while jumping on him "hey its my phone I have to see it too" he said while tryig to get the phone from me. "I just opened it.How bout this we can both see it together?" said my brother "Fine!" I said. He clicked the end buton to turn it on and it made this cool sound and all these cool colors went on the screen. It was such a cool phone it had al these wickedly cool features. The BlackBerry 8830 World Edition gives you phone, email, organizer, web browsing and instant messaging. And then it goes a step further, providing GPS, BlackBerry® Maps, a media player for your video clips and music, and expandable memory to ensure you've got the room you need for your media files. Its so awesome and its so cool!Then mom,daddy,and kiloshi came home and we told them all about the phone kyroshi had gotten.Then mom had made us dinner and now im here in bed thinking about how the day was.See my life isnt so exciting but it can be I just have to wait a while.

* * *

**This was my second fanfic so please review and tell me what you think of it.I will try to update as soon as possible.Thanks for reading the first chapter. Hikari's Preview: Whos this and how does he know who i am.Oh no im thinking that there really bad becuase of thier cloaks.I remember reading something about this.Thats right there part of the akataski, oh o now im really in trouble now!**


	2. AN I am so so so sorry

Well since nobody reviews or PMs me about the story. I'm gonna stop it because why should I really waste my time. Sorry to people who wanted me to finish it but I can't because I don't have the support of people to finish it. So yea this is the end of this story. I'm sorry!


End file.
